A Reason to Stay
by StoryLover82
Summary: After a one night stand she finds her life changing in an entirely different direction due to the mafia. Though what happens when she miscarries and wants to go back to her old life in Texas. Will she embrace her new life in Florida? Will they let her leave? Or will she be back in Texas. Also will the man she had a child with convince her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Clair Hickenbotton awoke in the large California king the day after she got out of the hospital. It was a sunny Florida day and the birds where chirping. Getting out of the large bed and pulling on a robe over her black cotton shorts and black tank she walked over and looked out the window at the gulf of Mexico.

Sighing she thought about the baby she thought she had but lost. Even though it wasn't conceived in the best circumstances she still loved it. Three months ago after her mother died in a auto accident Clair went out with some friends and after getting very drunk she ended up having a one night stand and losing her virginity to some mafia boss from out of state.

Though at the time she had no idea that he was in the mob. It was just one of those freak things. Though about six weeks later she was feeling sick all the time so she went to the doctor and it was confirmed that she was pregnant.

Her father Mike was disappointed cause he expected more and her step mom Rebecca was there for her. It was only they found out that he was in the mafia that they really freaked. Getting knocked up was one thing but you throw the mob in there is a whole other can of worms.

Rebecca being the cool head suggested that they all sit down in Mike's bar and talk it out and decide the best course of action. Come to find out the one Clair slept with was the don's son himself. Joe Anoa'I and he was a major part of the Anoa'I/Fatu mafia which was one of the most dangerous in the entire US and were based in California and Florida.

The boss himself flat out said that the two were going to marry and that she was relocating to Pensacola immediately. No one dared to argue because that's one thing you don't do argue with me the mob. It's in the same lines as don't piss in the wind or tug on Superman's cape.

With the help of her friends Torrie Kidman and Stacy Kiebler Wright she packed up all she had in her 2012 blue four door Chevy Silverado and drove to Florida.

Living with Joe wasn't bad at all. He was nothing but kind to her and when they made love he was totally gentle. Though she guessed it was because she was pregnant with his baby and maybe he wasn't really like that.

She met his sisters and older brother. Though his sister's Celeste and April where adopted as newborns because his mom Patricia wanted to have a girl but after complications with Joe made her unable to have anymore so she adopted.

Clair also met his two best friends Jonathan Moxely Good or Mox was what everyone called him. And Colby Lopez. And he met his cousins Dwayne, Tamina, Josh, and Jonathan. As much as she tried to embrace her new life in Florida and get to know his family she knew in her heart that her life was in San Antonio. She missed Texas. She missed the bar, her dad and step mom, all of her friends, and just the way of life in Texas in general! Even though Clair was never alone she felt lonely. Sighing she walked into the master bathroom of the large beach front mansion and took a quick shower. When she got out she put on a pair of spandex capries and a blue and hot pink halter that had built in cups and tied around her neck.

She was broke out of her thoughts when her cell rang on the nightstand. Walking over she answered it. "Hello," she said.

"Hey Clair it's dad. Listen I was going to surprise you but I figured with your loss you needed some cheering up. I'll be there to pick you up in my truck in ten minutes," Michael said on the other end.

"Alright dad I'll be down," said Clair slipping on a pair of flip flops and walking down the stairs. Then entire house was vacant and she figured that Joe was probably working to get his mind off of what happened since it was his unborn baby also.

Clair walked down the stairs and out the front door of the house and saw her dad in his large Dodge Ram. He got out of the truck with his hair in a ponytail and a cowboy hat on and he had on his usual jeans and tight t shirt and cowboy boots.

She didn't hesitate she just hugged her father sobbing. Michael's heart ached for his oldest child and he hoped that Cheyanne would never have to deal with that kind of loss. The two of them went inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"I came as soon as I heard. Do you have any idea what happened?" asked Michael.

"Yes I do. The doctor said it was complications to me being on birth control and continuing to take it after conception but I didn't know I was till I was six weeks along," said Clair.

"Oh damn. Honey I am so sorry. I know it wasn't how you wanted your first child to get here let alone lose so soon but things just have a way of working out for the best," said Michael.

"I know what you mean dad. And with that I decided that I want to come back home. I'm moving back to San Antonio. I came here because I was knocked up. Now that I am not I have no reason to stay," said Clair.

"Honey look I don't know much about the mafia lifestyle but do you actually think that they will let you leave?" asked Michael.

"Why stay dad? Give me one reason why I should stay," said Clair.

"I don't think they will let you leave. Simple as that. And I came to be supportive of you and to tell you that Mark and Michelle now live here. You care close to his sister in law Amy that works at that tattoo shop you hang out at here. Well that and Paul and Stacy are moving here also. Mark, Paul, and Glen are opening up a biker bar down at the beach," said Michael.

"And what about you and Rebecca? Are you moving here or are you too attached to Texas?" asked Clair.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but we cannot move. We have our whole lives there," said Michael.

"As do I and that is my home so I'm moving back," said Clair.

"Sweetheart I love you. Don't do anything rash and stupid. Just try to work it out and maybe talk to the guy. You were carrying his child and I'm sure he treated you way better than Steve ever did," said Michael.

"You mean he never put me in the hospital like Steve did then yes," Clair said with attitude.

"Sweetie maybe you should go and talk to Amy and get your feelings out. I can drive you," said Michael.

"No I'll drive myself," said Clair as she grabbed the keys to her truck.

"Now come on be reasonable you just got out of the hospital yesterday after a D&C. I am not sure you should be driving," said Michael.

"I'm not on any drugs and I am fine to drive. Obviously you are so damn scared of the mob that you don't want me to come home. Fine I'll live with Torrie and Billy then but I'm coming home dad whether you like it or not," said Clair as she fired up the truck and backed down the driveway. Michael sighed and decided to make his escape. Would he admit that he actually let his daughter drive who had just gotten out of the hospital to her whatever he was at the moment and in the mob? Hell naw.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clair pulled into the parking lot of Punk's Tattoos and parked the truck. She got out and walked inside after locking up. Phil, the owner, looked up at her as she walked in.

"Now should you even be driving after just getting out of the hospital yesterday?" he asked.

"Oh for crying out loud it's not like I am still on those drugs they gave me for the procedure. Plus it's not like I'm driving that far just a few minutes down the street. Sheesh!" Claire complained.

"Phil take it from me when it comes to a women's body she knows more than anyone if she is up for taking a drive. It's not like she is lifting anything heavy or doing anything strenuous. Now if she is driving a great distance or doing heavy lifting that's an entirely different story," said Amy Dumas Jacobs as she was finishing her station check to make sure everything was clean and sterile.

"Hey Clair,"

"Hey Amy. Listen are you busy. I would like to talk to you about something. Also there is something that happened before I had to come here that I think you should know also," said Clair.

"I'm not busy and it's slow today so sure," said Amy.

"Hey what gets said in here stays in here so you can say whatever in front of me," said Phil.

"And you wont' report whatever I say back to your brother in law?" asked Clair.

"Well that just depends," said Phil. "But like I said this is my place and I like to know what goes on and what's said in here," he added.

"Like you being a punk ass bitch. That was funny as fuck when your wife's cousin called you that," said Cory Graves another artist that worked for him.

"You keep it up Graves. I'll tell Paige about that night that you spent at my house cause you got too drunk to drive and pissed your pants," Phil fired back.

"Well that's pretty awful. I have never been that drunk before. I'm gonna tell James this one," said Jamie who was another artist.

"You ain't telling that cowboy shit," said Cory.

"Now hang on a minute you are walking on thin ice as it is. What is wrong with cowboys. Oh and by the way me being from Texas thinks that's an insult," Clair said.

"Well I do like Texas women cause they have spunk. If I wasn't already taken I would totally love to give you a ride on my bike. Oh did anyone tell you that you have a great ass. OW FUCK!" Cory yelled the last part as Phil knocked him upside the head.

"I would quit talking that shit if I were you. Besides she belongs to my brother in law," said Phil.

"I don't belong to anyone. And Cory if you don't stop being disrespectful I'm about to slap the shit out of you myself," said Clair.

"Who said what now?" asked April as she and Celeste walked in. April walked up to Phil and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you babe?" she saw.

"I love you too April," said Phil.

"Awwwwwww! How sweet," said Cory.

"Graves if you don't shut up I'm about to knock you the fuck out!" said Phil.

"What's going on?" asked Celeste.

"Oh Graves just running off at the mouth as usual," said Jamie. It was then April noticed the younger woman sitting next to Amy.

"Should you have even been driving after just getting out of the hospital. Also does Joe know where you are?" asked April.

"As long as all the drugs are out of her system she can drive short distances," said Celeste.

"How do you know?" asked April looking at her sister and best friend.

"Well I had a miscarriage a few months ago. Colby doesn't know since he was out of town. I hid it from him because he never knew I was pregnant and neither did I till I was having cramps so I went to the doctor and they sent me to the hospital for a D&C. Oh and Graves tell anyone about this I will fucking castrate you," said Celeste.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sheesh. Amy can we go somewhere and talk? Feel awkward around everyone," said Clair.

"Honey just say it," said Amy. Sighing Clair decided to just flat out let it out.

"I'm going back to San Antonio as so as I get the okay that I can drive such a distance. There is nothing keeping me here. My life and some of my friends and my only family is in Texas. The one thing that glued me here was the baby and since I miscarried I see no reason to stay," said Clair.

"Okay number one Joe won't go for that. Hun you think you are getting out of Florida you better think again. Yes you miscarried but knowing my brother he would want to try again as soon as the doctor okays it," said Celeste.

"Why though? It was a one night stand that was it. I was drunk alright and going through some shit and that combination made me use poor judgment," said Clair.

"Well things don't work like that in the mob. Once you are in you are in for life. Death is the only way out. And you getting knocked up brought you in. I hate to say it but that's just the way it is," said Celeste.

"Could you at least sugar coat it and not be so damn blunt?" asked April.

"I don't sugar coat anything. If something needs to be said I say it straight out," said Celeste.

**A/N: I am dividing this into two chapters since there is a lot of dialog. Enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Celeste was about to say more when Michael walked in. He knew where Clair went because he suggested to her and he knew his daughter's truck. Walking in he sighed and decided to tell her everything that went down in San Antonio recently. She had been through enough but she deserved to know the truth.

"Okay. Hi guys I'm Michael Hickenbottom. Clair's father. Listen Clair a lot has gone down in Texas since you had to move here. First of all I already told you about Paul and Stacy. Well they couldn't stay there after what happened and when Paul was asked to go into business with Mark he jumped at the chance. Okay Rebecca and the kids were killed in a car accident. Drunk driver. It was Billy Kidman. Him and Torrie got into a big blow out while he was drunk and after Billy completely lost it in a drunken rage…he…well shit this is hard," he began.

"Dad out with it," said Clair.

"Billy beat Torrie completely to death. I'm so sorry. Then the son of a bitch had to drive drunk and cause the accident that killed Rebecca and my two youngest," said Michael breaking down.

Clair broke also and hugged her dad to her. "Shh it's okay. I understand. So are you moving here or what?" she asked since he didn't have anything left in Texas himself.

"Clair I'm a wanted man. After what he did to my wife I lost it and tracked him down and beat him completely to death with a shovel. This one cop tried to stop me so I took his gun and shot him dead. I'm going to turn myself in. I just wanted to tell you why there is nothing in Texas left for you," said Michael as he walked out without a word.

Clair was just in shock. No wonder her dad said that there was nothing left because in reality there wasn't. She was broke out of her thoughts by Amy putting an arm around her and hugging her.

"Well I guess for now I could stay with Amy and Glen and when Stacy and Paul get settled in their new place I'll move in with them," said Clair as she wiped tears from her eyes. She was trying to be strong but this all was starting to be too much.

"Whoa maybe you should just talk to Joe before going as far as considering moving out. Even if it is still in the same town," said April.

"You don't understand. I lost the one thing that protected me from something that happened in Texas from happening again," said Clair as she clapped her hands over her mouth, "Shit,"

"Okay what happened in Texas and what was protecting you?" asked Amy.

"I can't. I cant go through it again," said Clair as she was breaking down again.

"Honey what's wrong. Shit she is having an emotional breakdown and unfit to drive anywhere," said Jamie.

"Paul and I will take her to our apartment," said a tall blond walking in.

"No I think I should call my brother. He is the father of the baby she lost and she belongs to him," said Celeste.

"My best friend doesn't fucking belong to anyone!" The tall bond yelled as she was held back by a huge man of seven foot two inches tall with all muscle.

"Whoa Stacy cool your jets!" he exclaimed.

"I think we all need to calm down. This is my shop and I will not put up with any bullshit. That goes for those that work for also. I'm not say any names. Cory," said Phil.

"Stacy you don't know this. Hell no one does. Only my family did. Remember that older guy I dated? Steve? Because Austin Logging was going down hill and I told him I wanted to wait for marriage to have sex. He lost it on my one day and beat me so bad I ended up in the hospital with two broken ribs and a fractured wrist, and a concussion. I ended that relationship in a hurry and got a restraining order and pressed charges. I am scared to get in another relationship. And you guys should see the guy who got me pregnant. He if frigging ten times bigger than Steve. Maybe not that much but he is taller and a lot more muscular. I can only imagine the damage he could do. That's why I was calling my pregnancy my protection from it. Now I'm just fair game to get the crap kicked out of me," said Clair.

She didn't want to blurt it all out and in that way but she was holding it in for the longest time. Plus a week after she was fully recovered she lost her mom and that led to her making stupid choices that ended up getting her knocked up and having to relocate.

"What the shit?" asked Jamie.

"Oh he better not fucking show up at the bar. Glen will put his ass to the floor. Mark too," Amy said aloud.

"I will knock that mother fucker out. How fucking dare he do that to my wife's best friend. Piece of fucking shit!" Paul bellowed not caring if he dropped an F-bomb with every sentence.

"I second that. I might be an asshole at times and a smartass all the time but any man that hit's a women is a fucking pussy in my eyes," said Cory.

"He comes in my place of business I will kick his as and choke him out. I second that Cory any man that hit's a woman is a pussy," said Phil.

"First of all my brother would NEVER do such a thing. Second of all he signed his death certificate. Sweetheart you are family now and we look after our own. Listen mom adopted April and I as newborns. After she had Joe due to complications she couldn't have anymore children. So she adopted the two of us. This is a very loving family and I think you and my brother are made for each other," said Celeste.

"Especially after Jessica. I swear that bitch is on everyone's hit list. She took their six year old daughter and ran. No one knows where and it totally broke Joe's heart because he loves Sasha," said April.

"Shit now I am even more afraid to face him because he'll think I aborted my child or had a miscarriage on purpose by drinking some tea or whatever," said Clair.

"Didn't the doctor say it straight out it was due to taking birth control pills and you didn't know that you where pregnant till you where eight weeks along?" asked April.

"Yes that's correct because birth control is supposed to work. Plus I'm wasn't so drunk that I didn't not realize he wasn't wearing a condom which he was. So with both a condom and the pill I got knocked up. And for your information I loved my baby. Even though it came out of the most weird circumstances I loved it. To set that fact straight," said Clair.

"Well lets get her to our apartment. You drive our Navigator babe and I'll drive Clair's truck," said Paul.

"Hold on if Clair goes anywhere it's back to my brother's. I don't think he would like someone he didn't know to come take his girl anywhere but his house," said Celeste.

"Stop just please stop this. I can't handle this anymore. Listen I'm sure your family is great but after getting the shock of my life from my dad I need some time to get my head on straight and my shit together. I'm going to stay with Paul and Stacy. Stacy is my oldest and dearest friend. Plus I need to think about getting a job. I might come back to your brother's and I might not. But for now I need some time," said Clair.

"I'm sure he will give you time based on everything that's happened but he will want you to come home to him sooner rather than later. Just give him a chance. He really cares about you. How he treated you while you were pregnant. That's the real him. He is such a good guy. And the fact that using all that birth control you still got pregnant. That says something," said April.

"I still think you should just call Joe and tell him that you are going to a friends for a few days cause you need some time. Communication is key," said Celeste.

"You are so one to talk on that one," said Cory.

"Ouch. I'm not touching that one but Cory watch it," said Jamie.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" They all turned and saw the man in question standing in the door way flanked by Mox and Colby. Joe Anoa'I!

**A/N: So how do you think this one is going to go? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clair just stared into the eyes of the man that had already laid claim to her. Shit she was going to marry him whether she wanted to or not. Though finding out about what her dad did and what happened to one of her best friends she just had no strength to fight anymore.

Seeing this Stacy took control, "Hey nothing is going on alright. The shit hit the fan and my best friend is on an emotional meltdown. I'm taking her to my place and she is going to stay there awhile while she gets her head in straight," she said putting her arms around Clair in a protective manner.

"Whoa hold on and you are?" asked Joe crossing his arms.

"Stacy Wright. This is my best friend in the whole wide world. My sister from another mister so to speak Clair Hickenbotton. She is going through a lot at the moment and she needs me," said Stacy holding her ground.

"If you think my woman is leaving my house you are sadly mistaken," said Joe getting up in Stacy's face.

"If you don't get the fuck out of my wife's face I'll knock you the fuck out!" Paul said in a low threatening voice.

Mox hit him and knocked him to the floor and put a switch blade at his throat, "Threaten him again asshole and I will fucking gut your ass," Mox said.

"Stop it please!," Clair yelled out. "Just please I cannot take this anymore. I need Stacy alright. She is all I have left. My dad is going to jail. My mom is dead along with my siblings and step mom. My other best friend is dead and I lost my child that I loved more than anything. Fuck!" Clair just let it all come out and Stacy just held her best friend as she sobbed and Amy was holding her from the other side.

"Damn it Joseph don't do anything rash," said Celeste.

"Stacy listen I don't know you or your husband but I see how close you are to Clair. Look I am not comfortable at all with her going to your house. Yes it's in the Pensacola Pensacola beach area but I want her to be home. You are welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms," said Joe.

"Wait a minute…," Paul started.

"Stop just knock this shit off. Clair told us all, including myself what happened in Texas before the one night stand. She is scared to be beaten again alright," said Stacy.

"Beaten? What the actual fuck?" asked Joe getting angry. Whoever that mother fucker was, was fucking dead where stood. He never would lay a hand on a defenseless woman let alone the one that was carrying his child!

"His name is Steve Austin and he is in San Antonio Texas," said Celeste as Mox let Paul up but still kept the switchblade handy. He was about to explode hearing this. He had gutted a million guys for that kind of shit and it looked like there was another to add to the list.

Joe walked over to the woman that had carried his child and kneeled down to where he was face level with her. He could see that she was broken and all of this had taken a lot out of her and the stress couldn't be good for her just getting out of the hospital the day before and all.

Wrapping his strong powerful arms around her he just held her as he collapsed in his arms sobbing. He just held her stroking her back gently. Paul looked over at Stacy and nodded to the door so the two of them could talk privately.

When Stacy and Paul got outside Paul spoke first. "Listen I know she is your friend but I would feel much safer if she just stayed with us for a few days instead of you going over there. I mean after I was taken down and two seconds flat and then got a knife held to me I just don't feel safe with you going over there," he told his wife.

"Listen I will be fine okay. Clair needs me and I'm going to stay with her till she gets on her feet again. I knew Steve was a bad guy the first time I saw him. I can sense things and yes even though they are mob Joe is a good man. Just trust my judgment alright. I knew Billy would eventually snap and do something stupid after he lost his job but I never imagined he would do something so horrible," said Stacy.

Paul sighed, "Alright just be careful," handing her the overnight bag out of their car he got in and drove away. Stacy walked back inside the tattoo shop and saw that Clair had passed out from stress and exhaustion.

"I'm going to be staying with my friend for a few days till she gets to feeling back to her old self," said Stacy.

"Understandable with what all has happened," said Amy. Joe walked over to Stacy carrying Clair and handed her the keys to Clair's truck.

"Do you mind driving. I'll give you directions," said Joe.

"No problem," said Stacy haven driving Clair's truck a few times back in Texas. Joe just nodded and then handed Mox the keys to his Cadillac Escalade.

"Take my car home man oh and Mox you wreck my Caddy and I will wreck you. Got it?" asked Joe.

"Ha he told your ass," said Colby as he got slapped upside the head by Celeste.

"Quit being a dick," said Celeste. Joe just shook his head at his sister and best friends and got into the passenger side seat of the truck sitting Clair in the middle seat with her head on his shoulder.

Stacy threw her back in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine and drove off. Joe just laid his head on top of Clair's and held her. He was going to convince her that she was his now and no harm would ever come to her. And someone get her to fall in love with him.

**A/N: Jumped that hurdle and Austin is a walking dead man! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy followed Joe's directions as she drove Clair's truck back to Joe's beachfront mansion. She was in aw of how it was large but not two large to were she couldn't take care of it herself. Modest yet full of power.

She also kept on glancing over at how he was being with her best, and at this point her only close friend since Torrie, she smiled. This man really cared for Clair and probably even loved her. She never saw that with Steve. She had to remind herself that he was not like she was used to and was mob but all that she could see at the moment was a gentle attentive man.

When she pulled into the drive and unlocked the doors of the truck Joe got out and pulled Clair in his arms and gestured to Stacy to follow him inside. She grabbed her bag out of the truck and locked it pocketing the keys. She knew how to drive that truck more than anyone except for Clair. Stacy wasn't much of a drinker and stopped at one or maybe two and Clair shut bars down. Reason Stacy was always the dd.

Following Joe to the master bedroom she took note of how gently he laid Clair on the California king sized bed and then gave her a gentle kiss on the temple.

"Hey obviously Clair needs rest. I have been driving for a few hours before I showed up at the shop. I might just join my best friend," said Stacy hinting that she was going to lay down on the bed with her and take a nap herself. Something both herself and Torrie have done many times.

"That's fine. I'll go into the bathroom and shower and then join you. Listen it's a large bed but I just want to be close to Clair and obviously you are her best friend aside from Amy so you can sleep on the other side of her. It's okay you both can trust me," said Joe.

"Listen I do trust you. I have never told anyone but my husband this but when I was younger I was with these two guys named Andrew Martin and Scott Steiner. They both mentally, emotionally, and verbally abused me saying that I was only good enough to be their sex slave. They made me feel worthless. Though thankfully Paul came into my life and put those assholes in their place by giving them a verbal beat down before knocking them the fuck out. I have been with my husband ever since," said Stacy.

"Listen I am so sorry that you have been through all of that. I people see that I am mob and they think the worst things but I am not as bad as people say that I am," said Joe.

"I know that. If I thought that you would hurt the only close friend that I have Paul would have knocked you out and Clair would have been coming home to me. Listen I am just giving you a couple fair warnings. First of all you ever hurt her you will regret it and second of all when she gets up she might want to cut lose a bit and check out the bar that Paul partly owns. After everything she has been through it wouldn't surprise me if Clair would want a night out and to come check the place out. Steve never allowed her to go out and then the night she is free from the bastard well you know what happened and the rest is history," said Stacy as she right in front of Joe changed into a pair of black shorts and a blue sports bra and then climbed into bed right next to Clair who was still passed out.

"I have never had a woman change in front of me before. Well besides my ex," Joe said.

"That means that I completely trust you and I will help get Clair to trust you also. Though this is how I always sleep and Clair knows this and wont' be freaked out about," Stacy said as she pulled the covers of Joe's bed over her and Clair and held her friend who was just gone from all the stress and needed rest.

Joe understood. He was just as close with Colby and Mox as well as his cousins Josh and Jon. He knew true friendship and loyalty and he wasn't about to make his woman lose Stacy. Joe was not controlling. Protective but not controlling and defiantly not an abuser. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and just crawled into bed with Clair and Stacy.

He kissed her and saw that she was still out of it and Stacy had an arm around her. He didn't mind because he knew that her best friend was married and didn't see he that way. Climbing into the large bed he held both of them. Stacy was becoming like a sister to him and Clair was his since she was pregnant with his child.

"I love Clair and I would never harm her. I want you to help me to convince her," said Joe as he wrapped his arms around Clair and just held her.

"I hope that I am right on this one. Listen please don't hurt her she has been through enough," said Stacy.

"Baby girl you can trust me and my family and friends and we would never ever hurt her in any way," said Joe.

"I'm sorry it's just," Stacy began before Joe hugged her. "I understand you are just protecting your friend," said Joe as he laid down and closed his eyes. Stacy did the same laying her head on Clair's shoulder. The three fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

She got out of her white Suburban and walked to the apartment. She felt bad for continuing this affair but she cared for him in her own way. She knew that she would be safe coming over because he told her that the wife was staying at her friend's house for a few days.

Knocking on the door in just a London Fog short sleeved jacket with a sexy bra and matching panties she stood there waiting to give him the pleasure he so desired.

"Hey Eva come on in," the large seven foot man said.

"Hi Paul," said Eva.

**A/N: Short chappy with a cliffy. Sooner or later the gig is going to be up and someone will pick up the pieces of Stacy's life. Who is it going to be Josh Fatu, Jon Fatu, Matt Anoa'I, or Ryan Reeves. Enjoy and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Caution sex scene!**

Eva jumped into Paul's arms and passionately kissed him. Paul responded and laid her down on the large couch. As he got on top of her his phone rang. Groaning in frustration he answered it.

"Hello," Paul remained neutral since it might have been Stacy calling.

"Hey you must be in the middle of something. Though I have a question how much do you have with the bar?" asked the guy on the other end.

"I own a third of it and that should be enough for you, Randy, and Dave to get into the door. Besides it's not like the mob really care because they are after other people. Not us and not you guys," said Paul.

"Just remember that Evolution is the way to go. I want that bar so we can launder our drug money through it," said the guy on the other end.

"Hunter Paul Levesque I will make sure that happens. Also fuck the mob," said Paul.

"Good. Also tell Eva that I want her once again," said Paul.

"Oh Stephanie is going to be pissed if she ever finds out," said Paul.

"Stacy too. Don't fuck with me," said Hunter. Paul just slammed his phone shut in frustration. He was going to get them the bar and hopefully the mob wouldn't interfere. Though he was in a tight spot with his marital status and who his wife's only friend was. He needed release.

Stalking back over to Eva he threw her on the couch once again and took off her coat. Kissing his way down her body he felt himself grow hard. Paul was a huge man and he couldn't wait for release but he never wanted to hurt a woman either.

Taking off her panties and spreading her legs he kissed her inner thighs and stuck his long tongue into her. Eva squirmed and squealed under his teasing. Paul wanted his lover to get as wet as possible before he went into her. Then he realized that since that wasn't his wife he decided just to use lube. KY jelly.

Lubing himself up he put a lot on his large member and then put some on Eva. Slowly he slid into her groaning at the friction.

"Fuck!" Eva moaned as Paul began to slid in and out of her at a hard and fast pace. It wasn't that Paul didn't love Stacy Eva was a professional and he wanted to go harder than he ever could with Stacy.

Eva was crying out in pleasure so Paul knew he wasn't hurting her. Though he felt like an asshole for cheating but with the way life went it was bound to happen. He knew that Evolution had tried to get Lopez to turn but he was too faithful to his wife. As Hunter put it the two hair freaks deserved one another.

Now since he was old friends with Shane McMahon as a favor he was helping Evolution to get a foot in the door down in Florida. Also by helping get full control of the bar so they could launder their dirty drug money. Florida was always a big drug trade. Evolution just needed a legit business as a front.

Paul was broke out of his thoughts as Eva screamed out in a climax. Paul came not long after shooting his seed in the condom. He didn't want to get her pregnant and besides he wasn't ready to be a dad yet. He only wanted kids with Stacy but he had a feeling that if she found out about his extracurricular activities that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Jamie couldn't believe what she was seeing as she was leaving her and James's apartment to meet him at the bar Mark, Glen, and Paul had opened. A redheaded slim woman walking out that just looked and smelled like she had just had a good fuck.

Speaking of wasn't this due married and yet while she was away he was fucking around with some skank. Jamie wasn't in a good mood at all as she walked into the bar. Michelle was bartending and Jamie walked up and said, "Hey can I have a Jack in Coke please?"

"That's a little strong don't you think babe?" asked James as he was shooting pool with Bubba Bully Ray while his wife Brook just sat and watching sipping on a Budlight Lime. "Fucking shit," he said aloud as he scratched.

"Least it wasn't the eight ball," said Devon laughing.

"Fuck you," James fired back.

"Hey cool down," said Ryan as he stood by the door.

"It's alright we are all friends here. Just giving each other shit," said Bubba. "So Devon is Jess coming out?" he asked.

"If she can get a baby sitter for Brittany than yea and if not she is staying home. Bubba noticed the name change but said nothing. He either forgot the name of his girlfriend's daughter or was using a different name for some other reason. Though it was his half brother's life and he wasn't going to pry.

Jamie was paying no attention to anyone. Too intent in her own thoughts of what she saw coming out of the apartment. Even though she didn't really know Paul and Stacy she knew enough that Stacy loved in and the fact that he was cheating while she was helping her best friend get on her feet again after losing everything and dealing with a new upcoming marriage and relationship. Asshole. Cheating scum bucket asshole.

"Jamie out with it obviously something is bothering you," said James. He was very in tune to Jamie and could always tell when something was arise.

"Oh I just saw a woman that wasn't our new neighbor's wife come out of his apartment looking like she had just had a good fuck and she smelt like it also. Get this I met them both today at work. The woman's best friend is the one that is supposed to marry my boss's brother in law," said Jamie.

"Oh damn drama," James muttered. "Just stay out of it and let it work itself out. I know I don't like cheaters either," he continued taking a swig of his beer.

"And just think it's only six in the evening and stuff is just getting started," said Michelle. "Mark where are Glen and Amy. Obviously Paul is busy getting his dick wet. Asshole. Stacy is a sweet girl too," she commented.

"Well Glen and Amy are taking the night off tonight. The calendar," said Mark.

"Oh right," said Michelle.

**A/N: Sorry no Clair and Joe in this one. What do you think. Sounds like it's going to be a drama filled night at the bar. Please review! Also who do you think should pick up the pieces of Paul's betrayal of more ways than one?**


	7. Chapter 7

Six that evening Clair awoke. First thing she noticed was Stacy was laying her head on her shoulder sound asleep and then she felt a strong arm around her other side. She looked over and saw that it was Joe. She stiffened. What if he blamed her for the abortion.

Because of Steve she was scared shitless of him. Though another thing she noticed that Stacy as dressed how she usually sleeps, unless Paul was in the mood for action arose, she took that as a sign that she trusted Joe. Could Clair trust him though? Yes nothing happened before the miscarriage?

Though now that she was, well, empty she was fair game to find out the real Joe Anoa'I. What if he was like the real piece of shit Steve Austin? She cursed that man in her head. He totally wrecked her entire take on guys and poor judgment she slept with someone else after she flat out said she wanted to wait until marriage and he went crazy over it since his life was going to shit.

"Your ears are smoking and they woke me up," Stacy whispered so not to wake Joe.

"Sorry. I should have just left the room to think. You drove from Texas to here and you must be tired," said Clair.

"Nah this nap was just what I needed," said Stacy.

"I can't believe that you are actually like that," said Clair pointing toward her sports bra and her cotton gym shorts she was sleeping in.

"What you know I always sleep like this," said Stacy. Clair just gave her a look and Stacy nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and went downstairs to talk.

"Clair listen Joe and I had a long talk while you were out of it and lets just say that he would never hurt you and that he is a good guy despite his family's choice of lifestyle and employment," said Stacy.

"I know. It's just after Steve and how things just quickly blew up I am just scared," said Clair.

"I'm here alright. Though lets slowly ease back into things. This is your home now and I'll stay with you as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable here," said Stacy.

"Well since we are easing back into things I want to check out the bar Paul owns along with Mark and Glen," said Clair.

"Alright lets get ready. I already told Joe that you might want to go out and he said okay. Though I wouldn't be surprised of some of his family shows up. He is protective of you," said Stacy.

"I am scared of him though. With what happened with Steve and then everything changing and crashing down I just am at a loss," said Clair.

"Hey lets just go out and have a good time. Wear those black lowrise denim capries and your turquoise cowboy boots and that black, and turquoise crop halter top. You will look hot in that. Perfect for this bar. It's not huge but its kind of like a biker slash redneck bar," said Stacy.

The two women walked into the master bedroom and saw that Joe was laying in bed watching television.

"Hey getting ready to go out. What are you watching?" asked Stacy.

"Can't find anything good on. You have fun and remember I am a phone call away and who knows who all is going to show up. I know you only have met my brother and my sisters and of course my friends but who knows what family of mine will show up. Some like to throw down and have a good time. So if you have never met any of them don't feel bad just have fun and be yourself," said Joe.

"Alright," said Clair. Then without thinking what she was doing she sat on the bed beside him and decided to test the waters and giving him a hug. He hugged back without hesitation. Steve would have asked what the fuck she was doing. That was a first sign that she was going to be okay with this man. Though she wanted to take baby steps and get her life back in order. Going out with her best friend to the bar that her husband part owned was a first step.

"Aww you two are so cute," said Stacy as she was going through her bag trying to figure out what to wear. "Hey I am going to knock Paul off his socks tonight. Can I borrow that tight red dress of yours that goes to your mid thigh and is low cut?" she asked.

"If it goes up to the mid thigh on me I can only imagine how short it will be on you. Oh shit I feel sorry for any guys that decide to hit on you," said Clair.

"Ha well same goes for me to you. Especially with half of your future inlaws showing up," said Stacy as she went into the walk in closet to change. Clair just smirked and went into the bathroom and changed.

Joe just smirked. He was glad that Clair was starting to trust him. He hoped she had fun because with all that had happened she deserved a night to cut loose. Plus since Stacy always cut herself off after a couple drinks and she was staying with them till Clair felt better he had no worries because it was all covered. He was broke out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey it's Mox. You up to kicking it tonight. Some of my old friends Drake Younger, Scotty Vortezh, and Sami Callahan are going to check out this new bar by the beach. Guys night out and I haven't seen my friends from Cincy in a while," he told him.

"Well man I'm staying in tonight. Been working really hard to figure out how the fuck to get rid of this Evolution group who are trying to step into my families territory and that is not going to fucking happen," said Joe. "Oh stay out of trouble because I am not bailing your ass out of jail either," Joe added.

"Well see ya then," said Jon as he hung up. Joe immediately felt even better about Clair going out. Not only who knows what family will show up Mox and his crew will be there and they would look out for the women. He was ready for a relaxing night in with no worries in the world.

Joe looked up as Stacy and Clair walked out of the bathroom and closet. Clair looked almost too nice to leave the house but he held back his protective ways. She was going to be fine and she needed this. Clair was wearing a pair of denim capries and a animal print crop top that showed her curves but he was almost afraid to let her leave the house dressed that way.

Though Stacy looked fit to kill also. He thanked the heavens again for whoever was planning on showing up that night. Joe grabbed Clair gently by the arm and pulled her to him on the bed.

"You look beautiful baby girl. Have fun and be careful," he said giving her a light kiss on the temple.

"Thank you you have a good night also," said Clair as she and Stacy left the room and walked downstairs to her truck.

**A/N: Okay be prepared for some bar room drama in the next chapter. Also when Stacy finds out the truth who picks up the pieces? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am breaking the bar up into two chapters. Here is part one. Enjoy!**

Twenty minutes later Clair parked the truck in front of the bar. It looked just like the one she used to hang out at in Texas. She felt better. Getting out of the truck she locked the doors and handed the keys to her best friend.

The two women walked inside. It wasn't the biggest. It had a small square circular counter that was the main bar with stools all around and Michelle was bartending. On one side there where two pool tables and the other side was a juke box and some tables and chairs.

Stacy and Clair went to the bar and sat on the stools buy the pool tables. There was some more tables by the tables but left enough room for play. The bathrooms were off to the side.

"Well damn Clair I see you got out along with Stacy. What can I get you two?" asked Michelle walking over.

"I will have a Budlight Lime," said Stacy. "I'm sure my besty wants something strong," she said with a grin.

Clair just shoved her best friend in a good natured manner and laughed, "Hey Michelle can I get a Micalobe Ultra," said Clair.

"What no hard stuff?' asked Stacy.

"Hey I just got out of the hospital yesterday. I'm taking it light but I am still going to have fun tonight," said Clair.

"Well have fun," said Stacy as her favorite song Hot in Here by Nelly came on the jukebox and she decided to get up and dance little. Clair just laughed. She wasn't in the dancing mood. Though she was pulled in by a conversation by one of the pool tables.

"Okay I am just going to say it. Women cannot keep up with men when it comes to Pool. Sorry Sorona," said the guy with both arms sleeved with tattoos. Clair saw the woman give him a dirty look and thought that she better step in before a brawl broke out. She was so used to doing the same thing at her dad's bar in Texas it was second nature to her.

"Whoa guys lets chill we don't need a brawl up in here," said Clair. "Oh on that subject about women some of us actually have skill on the table so you best watch it," she told the two guys..

"Hey I wasn't trying to fight. My twin cousins don't know when to quit half the time and we rag on one another all the time," said Sarona.

"Okay just making sure. Sorry my best friend's husband is a part owner in this bar and my dad owned a bar. Second nature to step in at the first sign of trouble," said Clair.

"Well I am just giving Josh and Jon shit cause they say that women cannot shoot pool like men can," said Sarona.

"Bullshit! Guys you might want to watch at and be glad that it's only myself who is a calm person most of the time and your cousin otherwise you would get an total ass chewing. Though hey if you think you guys are so much better lets just put a twenty down on the table. Myself and Sarona against you two and we will see who is better," said Clair.

"I am so game," said Jon'

"Me to, said Josh.

Clair was ready dish it out and put her money where her mouth was and she hoped that they did the same. Yes it was illegal to gamble on the table but both women wanted to put the terror twins in their place.

* * *

Jamie saw that Stacy was dancing and she wanted to tell her about what she knew about her husband. It was killing her because she had an ex who cheated himself so she understood how it felt. Sighing she took another shot and walked up to the woman to let her know what she had saw.

* * *

Okay coz watch this," said the two sleeved twin come to be known as Josh. He shot three solids making them perfectly and when he went for a jump shot he knocked the cue ball off the table.

"Fucking shit," he said aloud pissed at himself.

"Ha bro sounds like to me you were getting too damn cocky," said his brother Jon.

"Fuck you," Josh fired back.

"Boys!" Sorona exclaimed giving her two twin cousins a dirty look. Clair just laughed and leaned on the table in a sexy manner and sank three stripes and went for the eight ball.

"Okay eight ball corner pocket," said Clair as she shot with precision sinking it effortlessly. "Ha you done talking shit boys cause it looks like you got your asses handed to you," she added taking a sip of her beer and high fiving Sarona.

"Damn you are good. Thanks partner," said Sarona.

"Welcome," said Clair.

"Sorona Reiher," she said holding her hand out.

"Clair Hickenbotton," she said holding her hand out also and the two women shook hands.

Meanwhile Stacy was just in a state of shock at what Jamie told her. She was shaking her head not believing it. As a tear slid down her cheeks she turned to Michelle one of her most trusted friends from Texas, besides Clair, and she nodded.

"Son of a bitch!" Stacy yelled! Clair looked up hearing the outburst and then excused herself from the three cousins and walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey what' happened?" asked Clair.

"Paul. That stupid piece of shit cheated on my. We live in the same apartment complex as Jamie and James and she saw another woman walking out. Pretty younger woman with bright red hair," Stacy sobbed wrapping her arms around Clair.

Clair hugged her best friend back. Even though her own life was still up in the air she would be there for her friend. That fucktard was so going to get it if he showed his face that night.

"I'm here for you. What are you going to do?" asked Clair.

"Hate to jump in here but I would just dump his sorry ass and leave. I did it with Chris Irvine cause he couldn't keep it in his pants while he was on the road with his band. I'm Jess Venus," said the blond women joining them and getting a beer for herself.

"Clair Hickenbottom and this is my best friend Stacy Wright," she said.

"Hey nice meeting you. Its good to have a night out. When you have kids that rarely happens but I was able to get a baby sitter so Devon and I could come out and have fun," said Jess.

"So are all of your kids from your ex husband?" asked Clair. "Sorry just being nosey," she added.

"I actually only have one. A daughter. A blessing in my life cause after Chris I just hit a an all time low and then this other guy swooped in and said all the right things, did all the right things and lured me into a relationship with him. By the time I found out I was pregnant I also found out the kind of lifestyle he had. That was the last thing I wanted my daughter exposed to so one day when she was five I just packed up and left and never looked back. Even now I am never letting him see her and if he ever finds me he is going to have a hell of a fight on his hands cause my boyfriend and his two half brother's Spike and Bubba will knock him down a few pegs," said Jess.

Before anything else could get said Jess was jerked off her stool and was face to face with a pale skinned petite brunette with glasses and was not only skinnier than Jess but smaller also.

"So you really think you can get away with taking my niece away from my brother?" she asked in a cutting tone.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of my face you crazy bitch," Jess fired back.

**A/N: Oh boy the C word has been said. Please review. Stacy knows about Paul!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why don't you get the fuck out of my face you crazy bitch!" Jessica yelled giving the smaller woman a shove. Before it could go any further Clair got in between the two women.

"Whoa lets just chill out. I doubt Mark, Glen, and Stacy want any trouble in their bar," said Clair as she realized she had giving Stacy quite the ammunition to get back with that cheating piece of shit.

"Okay what the fuck was that about. What do you mean Stacy's bar. I was the one who went into it with Mark and Glen," said a large seven foot two man stalking in.

"Maybe because Clair thinks Stacy should get your share cause you can't keep it in your pants!" Jamie yelled out.

"Chill! Just chill the hell out," said James as he put a arm around his wife's waist.

"Let me tell you something right fucking now Clair Hickenbotton. What goes on between my wife and I is our business and Jamie you just go fuck yourself you fucking cunt!" Paul yelled out.

"Mother fucker I will fucking beat your ass you talk about my wife like that again," James yelled.

"Stop! I mean it stop this right now. Paul I don't know what the hell you were thinking cheating on your wife and she damn sure could take your share of the bar from you," said Mark.

"Wait a minute this isn't the Paul that I know. He would never raise his voice at me let alone cheat. Something is off. Paul what's the deal?" asked Clair.

"He had been taking a few trips to New York. He said it's business ventures but I don't know what's up. One time he came back from New York in a pissy mood saying that it didn't well but they will get theirs. Then three days later he was on a plane to Connecticut and came back in a much better mood. Stamford is were he went," said Stacy.

Jessica slapped the counter when she was hit with a realization, "Of course. Of fucking course. I get it now. That's why I have been laying low and that's why I took my daughter and took off," she said.

"What are you talking about you home wrecker?" asked April.

"April shut up a sec. Listen my daughter's grandmother has connections with the Italian mafia in New York since she is Italian. After April's parents got married the Italians and the Samoans merged and made the huge empire and caused them to be the biggest and most powerful mafia in the entire U.S. I am not letting my daughter get involved in that," said Jessica.

"Paul what the fuck?" Stacy yelled.

"I have a feeling that since things didn't pan out in New York he wanted to get even so he went to the next powerful force. Evolution backed by the leader's father in law Vince McMahon," said Jessica.

"Look I'm sorry. I wanted Evolution to have this bar and in addition I was going to get a huge payoff. Yes extortion but I had to do what is best for my wife and I to survive since we have been trying to get pregnant. The woman I was with. Her name is Eva Marie Levesque," said Paul.

"Also something else. I sort of promised Clair to Randy Orton," said Paul.

"You fucking fuckwad! I am not just some person that can be passed around from one mob to the next because people keep on fucking up. I am trying to work things out with the father of my child but now I just don't know anymore. Michelle can I have a Long Island Iced Tea?" said Clair.

"Wright I think you need to get the stepping and getting your sorry ass out of here. The only way Clair is going to Orton is over my dead body. Her father trusted me with her since he done lost it and went mental and ended up in jail and I am like a second father to her," said Mark.

"Hey I will have the same as Clair is having. I need a fucking drink! Paul I want a divorce. Screw you and your little whore its fucking over!" Stacy shouted.

"Lets get our drinks and go sit down. We might need to call a cab tonight," said Clair.

"I'll make sure you both get home safe. I don't drink so I'll be the designated driver. Besides my brother in law would kill me if I didn't lookout for the mother of his child," said Phil.

"That I lost yesterday because of complications for taking birth control," said Clair.

"Hey hun you didn't know so it's not your fault. This has just been a wild evening. Oh shit I might have to step in before my wife gets into a fight," said Phil.

Both women looked over. Just after one war ended another one was about to start. This one with Jessica Venus and April Brooks.

"The best thing you can do is tell me where my niece is right now. You had no right to take her away form my brother," April said shoving her.

"I gave you my reasons. Why don't you listen you fucking crazy bitch!" Jessica snapped.

"Don't you fucking call me crazy," April snapped.

"Well then don't tell me what to do. My daughter is never going to see her father again. I don't want her with some low life mafia criminal," Jessica snapped.

"Hey that's my cousin you are talking about bitch. I suggest you watch your step around here," Jon yelled.

"It's between the two woman so just let them hash it out and you yell at my girlfriend again I will knock your fucking teeth down your throat!" Devon yelled.

Jon threw down his pool stick. "You really want to try me motherfucker!" he yelled.

"Alright hey. Lets cool down!" Mark said.

"Don't worry about it. All these Anoa'I/Fatu and Italian mafia members do is talk shit," said Jessica. Then she looked over to where Clair and Stacy were sitting. Stalking over to the two women she let her opinions be know. "I just cannot believe you are stupid enough to be with that man. He could take everything from you," she added.

"Listen bitch you best get the fuck out of my face cause I am not in the fucking mood. I am trying to console my best friend here because her piece of shit husband cheated on her," said Clair.

Meanwhile Jon was pissed as hell and so was his brother Josh. The two of them were staring holes into the Dudley brothers.

"The best thing you can do is sit your asses down and shut the fuck up," Bubba Ray said.

"No fuck you. Your brother was talking shit to my brother and you think I'm going to stand for that you son of a bitch!" Josh yelled.

"Oh so I'm a dumb son of a bitch. I will put your ass through a fucking table mother fucker," Bubba yelled.

"Bubba stop it!" Brook yelled.

"Motherfucker do you really want to fucking try me. I will knock the fuck out of both your!" Josh yelled.

"Whoa hey stop. Lets not let it go this far!" Sarona yelled at her two cousins.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend fucked my cousin before she was with you," said Jon.

"Fuck you motherfucker I'll kill your ass!" Devon yelled.

"Hey hey stop it!" Brook yelled as Mark and Ryan both stepped in between the two sets of brothers.

"This ends now. I will not have you coming into my place and starting shit. Knock it off now or my wife will call the cops. The four went to their respectful corners and Marks eyes went wide and yet another fight about to erupt.

"Well it's only fitting that you slept with my ex because you wanted someone other than your ex and that you are nothing but a whore. No wonder your dad went nuts and killed a man," said Jessica.

"Fuck," Stacy muttered as Clair got up and punched the older woman in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad. Don't you fucking dare. You don't know him or what really happened and why. All you do is think you know it all and break up families. Well you are nothing but a stupid bitch who thinks she knows it all!" Clair yelled hitting her again.

Jessica swung back and by that time Stacy, Jamie, and April were getting in between the two.

"You just got out of the hospital yesterday calm down," said April.

"You don't know a fucking thing and you talk shit about my dad. Thanks to this guy in Texas named Billy Kidman I lost my other best friend and my parents and little brother and sister. Stacy is the only one that I have left other than Joe's family. You fucking bitch!" Clair yelled. This wasn't' her first fight. She had been in a few back in Texas and she damn sure wasn't about to let this little bitch bring down her family.

"Hey leave my girl alone or I will knock the hell out of both you," Brook yelled.

"You wanna try it than just bring it on!" Clair yelled aback.

"Stop! Devon, Bubba take your chicks and leave. Clair just calm down and relax," said Mark as he wrapped a arm around her trying to calm her down.

"This bitch don't' know shit about my dad!" Clair sobbed.

"I love this bar," said a guy with long black hair with a toothpic in his mouth.

**A/N: Make that three parts cause there is a lot going on lol! So I know I asked this a couple times who heals Stacy's heartache cause this person is going to drive the two home next chapter. Enjoy and please review!**


	10. Chapter

Mark just shook his head at his buddy Scott Hall for his last drunken comment. 'I love this bar' what cause several fights broke out all at once. Sheesh he needed to grow up. Plus what made it worse was a dear friend of his daughter was involved along with her best friend.

This was too much. "Seriously you had to go there you dumb knucklehead?" Mark complained as he continued to try to calm down Clair.

"Sorry man he was drinking the moonshine all day while we were deep sea fishing," said Kevin Nash. Kevin was about to say more when Jessica walked over.

"Oh so you are protecting the little bitch now?" she asked.

"You best get the fuck out of my face before I knock the shit out of you," Clair fired back.

"Seriously you have done enough. Just get your whore ass out of my bar," said Stacy.

"Who the hell are you calling a whore you damn tramp," Jessica fired back.

"Okay I am gonna say it now. First you tell me where Sasha is so she can go home to my cousin were she belongs or I will break that pretty little nose of yours. What's gonna be," said Sarona stepping up to her tired of it all.

"Hey you threaten my best friend one more time and I'll…., Brook yelled out.

"Watch it you plastic bitch unless you want your face rearranged," said another woman who had two toned hair and muscle mass.

"Celeste chill," said Colby.

"Colby bite me. I have been getting texts from April telling me what is going on and this bitch has it coming. Oh and one more thing Jessica first of all not only are you keeping your daughter from my brother. You are also picking a fight with someone who just got out of the hospital yesterday. You here me bitch? Clair belongs to my brother and the best thing you can do is shut your damn mouth and stop talking shit or I will shove my fucking fist down your throat," Celeste retorted.

"Alright enough!" A voice boomed as the front door got slammed open hitting the wall. "First of all you damn Dudleys better get the hell out of here. Also Jess you better tell me were Sasha is right now. I would hate to make one phone call and bring Joe here because he is enjoying a relaxing evening at home. Now where is she?" asked the six foot four Samoan that stormed into the bar.

"Well shit Matt's here now so everyone better watch themselves," Michelle muttered.

"Oh yes when Matt talks everyone listens. It's just like dad," said April.

"I am not telling you shit so get the fuck over it," said Jessica.

"That's it," Clair muttered jerking away from Mark and walking over to Jessica. "Alright I have had enough of your shit. First you go on talking shit about my dad that you know nothing about and then you are upsetting this family by keeping your child from her father because you want to hurt him. Well you are nothing but an unfit mother. I could tell when you first walked over. Yes you figured out what was up with Stacy's soon to be ex and pieced it all together but I think you did that to get the attention off of you because you don't really give a damn about my best friend," she told her.

"Listen why don't you just shut your mouth. I am not telling anyone where my daughter is. Besides I bet that the reason that your best friend's husband cheated was she couldn't keep him satisfied in bed and Devon will tell you that I keep him happy," said Jessica.

"You fucking…," Stacy yelled jumping up knocking the chair she was sitting in over. As she went to attack Jessica Matt stepped in.

"Jon Josh stop this now," he ordered his little cousins. Jon grabbed Clair since she was about to hit her and Josh grabbed Stacy. "Now Jessica you tell me now. Where is Sasha," he said.

Jessica broke, "I left her with her paternal grandmother. I couldn't do it anymore. I was always scared for my life. Plus Devon didn't want to be a father. I'm sorry," said Jessica.

"Why are we hearing this now?" asked Celeste.

"Celeste," Matt said giving his sister a look.

"Because I wanted to do the right thing. I'm sorry for all my shit talking. I'm not as strong as I seem. I was just putting on a front. Another thing the truth is Joe isn't the father. Brock Lesnar is," said Jessica.

"Wait a dammed minute you lied to my brother all of these years and yet you accuse Clair of being a ho and she has only been with one person and that's my brother? I ought to fucking kick your…..," Celeste was grabbed by her boyfriend.

"Whoa baby chill out. Sorry Matt your sister is a little spitfire," said Colby.

"They both are. Though I am thankful for Phil for calming April down a bit. Okay I'm getting off the subject here. You four get the fuck out," said Matt.

"Also you four are banned from my bar. I will not put up with the likes of you," said Mark putting his foot down. Finally they left and Stacy just broke. Slamming down three shots of Jack Daniels she just sat down and cried. Jon went over to her and pulled her against him.

"Hey it's okay. Fuck him. He is a piece of shit for what he did to you and all the rest of us," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Stacy sobbed. "Shit why am I drinking? I said I would get Clair and I home safe since I'm staying with her. Well now I guess I am officially moving in with her since my asshole soon to be ex husband. Fuck how am I going to get us home?" she continued.

"That is the last thing you need to worry about. Most of her future inlaws are here and of course Mark and Glen are like fathers to her. She will be fine and so will you. Sweetheart I know what it's like to be cheated on and betrayed. My fiance, well ex now, Trinity cheated on me with this guy know as Big E Langston. Bitch broke my heart," said Jon.

"Now I know you are angry about what happened but please refrain for referring to women in that derogatory term," said Matt. "Hey Michelle can I get a Budlight please?" he asked.

"She is so lucky she left. Otherwise I would have knocked the shit out of her. How dare she call me a ho and then talk shit about my dad. She don't know the whole story. She don't know shit," Clair ranted as she decided to order a Budlight Platinum and took a seat beside Matt.

"Now chill out it's over alright. Sheesh I need to call Rena and warn her that Brock is on the lose. No wonder she lied and said that Sasha's was my baby brother's. I just…..," Matt ranted as Sarona walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey I'll call Trish and Dwayne along with Solofa Jr. and get them on this. If those punks want us they will have a hell of a fight on their hands. Shit maybe we shouldn't be talking business in public," she said as she looked over at the one who would be Matt's sister in law at the pool table with Jamie and Amy.

"Women can't shoot pull for shit," said a guy walking in as he got knocked upside the head by his girlfriend as Pink Cadillac by Bruce Springsteen started playing on the jukebox.

"You want to start that shit again?" asked Sarona.

"John shut up," said the man that was with them.

"Bite me goat boy," John fired back.

"Oh boy here we go. You two sling insults like siblings," said John's girlfriend.

"Well if John would marry you we would be siblings," said Goat boy.

"Oh boy you know John doesn't believe in marriage," said the one girl.

Meanwhile Clair looked over and saw Jon and Stacy talking. He seemed like a nice guy and the fact that both got cheated on she figured they could form something because she hated seeing her best friend hurt.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long writers block. Next chapter closes out the night and maybe a little bit of loving. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took so long major block. Though then an idea for this chapter hit me. There is going to be comedy and karaoke in this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Clair glanced over once again at Stacy and Jon. She felt at total ease. Something told her that she could trust the guy that she was talking to even though she had never met him till she partnered up with his cousin Sarona in a game of pool.

After hearing the part of him being cheated on she knew that he understood what Stacy was feeling. Yes she was the much younger friend but sometimes Clair felt older than her years.

She looked at the new people that walked in. A guy about six foot one who was muscular walked in along with a guy that looked like a lumberjack. With them two women who she immediately knew were twin sisters.

"John is it? So you think that men are better at pool than women why don't you and I go one on one and see who is better. Miss you have nothing to worry about because I am taken so to speak and this is just a game," said Clair.

Matt decided to make it known throughout the bar just in case someone else got any ideas. That was his baby brother's fiance and he wasn't taking any chances. He didn't blame her for the miscarriage. Shit happened. Also when she had to move from Texas to Florida she was totally scaared.

Though he along with their sisters April and Celeste made the transition bearable for the innocent young woman. The first time she had ever been with a man was his brother and that was one time. She was drunk and in a vulnerable state and well Joe being young himself just took advantage so to speak. Then when it was discovered she was pregnant he became the man his family knew and stepped up to take responsibility.

Even though Clair miscarried she could never go back to Texas. Once you are in the mob you are in till death. It was helpful that she had familiar people…Mark, Michelle, Glenn, Amy, and her best friend Stacy in Pensacola just so they can be there for her while she adjusted to a new way of life. It meant a lot in Matt's book. Anyone who would change their entire lives and move for someone they thought was a daughter, baby sister, best friend ect was a great person in Matt's book.

He drained his beer and stood up looking at the entire bar, "Michelle may I have another beer please? Okay for the rest of you most may know that Clair Hickenbotton is engaged to my baby brother Joe. Guys cross one line and I will knock the shit out of someone. You have been warned," said Matt taking the beer Michelle gave him.

"Whoa man I meant nothing by anything. It's just a simple game of pool. I'm John Cena and that's my girlfriend Nicole and her sister Brianna and her husband Bryan," the guy said as he was wracking the balls getting ready for the game with Clair.

"Goat faced fucker!" a guy yelled getting knocked upside the head by a pretty blond that walked in along with an older woman who went straight for Matt.

"Mox if you want sex tonight zip it," the blond said sitting on his lap and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Okay lets get the karaoke started. I'm in the mood and I got the perfect song!" said Stacy as she got up and stumbled a bit.

"Be careful you nearly fell on your ass," said Clair.

"I'm not used to drinking like you. Oh nice shot by the way," said Stacy as she saw Clair sink three solids and then miss one.

"You made me miss you ho," Clair joked.

"Oh kiss my ass you skank," said Stacy.

"Hey hey hey be nice," said Matt as he kissed his fiance Rena who came in with Renee. Clair laughed and flipped Stacy the bird as she got up.

"Okay this is to my fucking piece of shit soon to be ex husband Paul Wright. Though I won't do what they did in this song I will just divorce him and take his part in the business so fucking there!" said Stacy as Carrie Underwood's Before he Cheats came on.

Clair sank the eight ball and then shook Johns hand, "Good game John and I guess that you are no longer saying that women cannot shoot pool. Also that is my best friend. Sing it girl!" she crowed.

Matt shook his head. He hoped that whoever was driving had the keys to her truck. Being the oldest of three Matt had that mentality to be protective and in charge. There for he would make sure they would make it back to his brother's safe. Though he wasn't that worried with Mark, Michelle, Glen and Amy along with James and Jamie. Plus Phil didn't drink at all.

It was just the oldest coming out in in. He groaned as Solofa, Dwayne, and his father Sika walked into the bar. This was not his night. Though with Paul Wright's new thing he wasn't that surprised. They took care of family.

Meanwhile Stacy got offstage and Clair gave her hand high five. She was going to sing but hadn't decided on a song yet. Though meanwhile John Cena put a song in and was waiting but the machine was acting up a bit.

"Well shit sorry guys it's acting up," said John. "Alright how does this sound?"

"_Oh it's forty below and I don't give a fuck_

_Got a heater in my truck and I'm off to the rodeo,_

_Its almandine left and almandine right,_

_Come on you fucking dummy get your right step right,_

_Get off stage you gosh damn gupe get off_

_Piss me off_

_Fucking jerk_

_Get on my nerves,_

The entire bar was laughing as John Cena finally got it to work. He was singing Hank Jr's Family tradition. And at one point they could all tell he was drunk do to the speech he made on the mic.

"Now remember we are all having a good time! Take care of the people who are taking care of you. Tip your gosh damn bartender, holey shit! Glad I got a spare I just pissed my pants!" said John.

The bar was just roaring in laughter. Sarona was crying she was laughing so hard. Clair nearly spit up her long island iced tea that she just ordered. This guy she just played pool with was fucking hilarious. Clair downed her drink and got up then.

"Okay this is to my piece of fucking shit ex Steve Austin. Fuck you and go to hell!" Clair said as she selected a song. "Here we go guys this is perfect!"

_County Road 233, under my feet_

_Nothing on this white rock but little ole me_

_I've got two miles till, he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he aint seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and she shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that song like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Its half past ten_

_I can hear the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies_

_He don't know what's waiting here this time_

_I'm goin' home gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light and cigarrette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he aint seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_His fist is big but my guns bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger,_

_I'm goin' home gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette _

_He wants a fight and now he's got one _

_And he aint seen me craxy yet_

_He slapped myfeace and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Hey!_

Clair stumbled as she got off the stage and a six foot five guy grabbed her before she fell.

"Man that was awesome. Those jabronies don't know what good karaoke is. Oh Dwayne Johnson," he said holding his hand out.

"Clair Hickenbotton. I'm well drunk and I have no idea how I'm getting home but I'm having fun," she said as she stumbled again and Dwayne caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alright I say its time to get home to wherever home is," said Dwayne.

"I'm fine and I will be able to make it home. I have no idea were my best friend Stacy is but I will make it home," said Clair pulling the keys out of her pocket. As she tried to head for the door she was stopped.

"Okay I am not about to let my future sister in law drive drunk. April and I will take you home," said Phil Brooks as he grasped her shoulders and put a arm around her. She was not only an very innocent person but she was to marry his wife's brother. After his own family fucked him over he was there for April's.

"Hey sis give my husband the keys to your truck. He will get you home safe just trust him," said April putting a arm around the young woman. Clair just nodded and handed the keys over to Phil.

"I need to tell Stacy goodnight and how to get in," said Clair as she stumbled again.

"She will be able to get in we will tell her how. Sweetheart lets just get you home," said Celeste. Clair didn't argue. She was tired and drunk and trusted Phil and April Brooks. She was leaning back in her seat and Phil drove back toward Joe's.

What a fucking night. She was so damn tired but it was like they all said Joe Anoa'I is a great guy. What if he is not? Clair shook her head as the booze was trying to talk to her as Phil pulled up in front of the house.

Joe walked out and opened the passenger side of the door to Clair's truck and pulled her out and cradled her in his strong arms. "Man she is going to feel this in the morning," commented.

"Well I am going to head out and take April home. She is tired as well. It was a crazy night tonight and toward the end a little karaoke going on. I need to borrow the truck so I can get us home," said Phil.

"Go on I'll let Clair know. She can drive my Caddy till she gets the truck back. I need to get this precious angel to bed," said Joe as he landed a passionate kiss on Clair. Phil just left. He knew how much Joe loved her.

Meanwhile Joe got comfortable with Clair as she passed out right next to him and leaned in for warmth since Steve never gave her any affection. Joe on the other hand held on and was not about to let go. Clair slipped into a peaceful drunken slumber.

** Enjoy and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Clair awoke the next morning with a pounding in her head. Ugh why did she drink so much the night before after going through what she had been through. Though she was still pissed. She wanted to knock the hell out of both Paul Wright and Jessica Venus. Though she also noticed she was out of her clothes from the night before.

She was wearing a green cotton spaghetti strapped tank with nothing but underwear underneath. Then she realized that she was with the person who she was supposed to marry and the father of her child plus the only man she had ever been with.

She was slowly starting to trust him. Yes he changed her while she was passed out but did nothing else but hold her in their sleep. Steve never held her. Most of the time she slept on his couch or her bed when they were together. He told her that if she wouldn't put out she wasn't allowed in his bed.

Though with Joe it was the complete opposite. She was starting to cave and fall for him. Though she was scared about the mafia lifestyle and even more afraid that some person named Randy Orton wanted her.

Joe was still sound asleep in just a pair of boxers. He was an incredible specimen to look at. His long dark hair and his chest and man his face. Fuck he was fucking fine. Though he was also very nice and loving. Clair decided right then to stay and work it out. There were so many things different with Joe than Steve she had enough information to just give him a chance.

Clair groaned. Her head was killing her. Also she began to worry about Stacy. She was her best friend. Yes got close to Michelle and Amy and then just met Jami and was sort of forming relationships with April and Celeste Stacy was her best friend along with Torrie but that mother fucker Kidman killed her and then it set off a chain of events for her family.

She was broke out of her thoughts when she felt a hand run up her back, around her waist and then pulled her closer to a body. She knew that it was Joe so she relaxed. She didn't know why with everything that had happened recently. Though she trusted Joe completely.

She felt him kissing her neck and down a ways. She couldn't do much she figured that he was just wanting some slight loving. She leaned into him and let him kiss and caress her. He had been nothing but gentle and loving.

"I love you. I am holding off due to doctors orders but I do love you. I am sorry for what happened but I believe we are meant to be," said Joe.

"I feel it also. Not to change the subject but were is Stacy?" asked Clair. Joe understood completely. Hell even though her friends owned the bar and his friends and family was there he worried about her getting home in his arms safe and sound.

"Oh Jon brought her home. He spent the night with her. I guess the two of them talked last night after she found out that her husband was cheating. That was all I got but that was what Jon told me before he lifted her in his arms and heading for the guest room," said Joe.

"Oh the same one who I beat in pool last night. He was talking smart with his brother on how women can't play pool as good as men can with this other woman and she gave them both lip. I thought they were about to get into a fight so I walked over and said this is my friends's bar so just chill. Come to find out they were cousins just giving one another shit. Then I said how about we put that theory to test and teamed up with Sarona and the two of us kicked their asses in pool," said Clair.

"Oh man I would have loved to have seen the terror twins get put in their places," said Joe laughing as his cell rang.

"Joe," he said. "Yea, yea, what the fuck…oh he is over my fucking dead body and you can tell him that two if he gets the word…yea well looks like that piss ant is going to be shit out of luck since he decided to screw with the wrong family….yea he brings this shit to New York and then when that doesn't work he goes to Connecticut well that is nothing but betrayal and you know what happens to those…..I understand dad and that will not happen…okay I will meet up with you all later today…..Thanks by," he ended the call with a pissed off look on his face.

"You alright Joe?" asked Clair.

"Listen I want you to be around someone all the time and not just your female friends. Make sure either myself, Colby, Mox, one of his friends, or one of the higher ups in my family is with you when you leave the this house. Some shit is going down and I want you protected and yes I trust Mark and a couple others in that bar I just would feel much safer if you are with the ones that I named," said Joe.

"I understand Joe. I heard something about this guy Randy Orton wanting me and I flat out said that I am no ones fucking property," said Clair.

"He isn't going to get anywhere near you. My family are not ones that you want to mess with and the sooner that fucker figures it out the better," said Joe. "Also I want you to drive my car for the time being. It's reinforced and bullet proof. I am not trying to scare you I just want to be cautious till things calm down and we deal with Orton and all the others," he added.

"Joe all that I know is that I trust you more than anyone and I'm falling in love with you. Thank you for giving me the freedom to get on my feet and to see my friends. That bar might be my new favorite place to hang out along with your brother in law's tattoo shop," said Clair.

"Well you can go there but I want you to have someone with you. Though I'm sure Jon will be following you around a lot since he has a thing for Stacy," said Joe with a smirk.

**A/N: Short. It was kind of a filler. So looks like Orton and company are looking to make a move and Clair is falling for Joe. Okay I had a reviewer suggest I make a prequel. Where should I start? When she begins her relationship with Steve, the fight that puts her in the hospital or afterwards and how her life starts falling apart and she has the one night stand that changes her life? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Clair leaned back and was thinking about going to find Stacy when the door opened and in Stacy came plopping on the other side of her in her usual sports bra and shorts. Laying her head on her best friend's shoulder as she pulled the covers over her she groaned.

"Fuck that's why I hardly get to that point. I feel like shit," she added.

"I know I feel the same way. Though Starbucks and a shower will make us feel better," said Clair.

"Ugh I don't even want to move," Stacy groaned as she rubbed her forehead with her other hand as the door opened again and Jon walked in climbing into the large bed himself hugging Stacy and Clair.

"Watch it Uce you just grabbed my….Well never mind watch it fore knock the shit out you fool," said Joe.

"Can't you feel the family love," said Stacy laughing.

"You still drunk?" asked Clair.

"Nope this shit is just hilarious," Stacy answered.

"Well I saw we raid the bathrooms and shower, get Starbucks and then go to your apartment and get all of your things and move you in with me," said Clair.

"Well you are taking my car and Jon I am sure you want to go. In fact I insist because who knows what that fool Paul will try," said Joe.

"I am not about to let my girl out of my sight," said Jon.

"Since when is Stacy your girl? Also she has just been hurt by her lying cheating husband and she don't need to be played. You here me asshole! You break my best friend's heart and I will kick the living shit out you Texas style," said Clair sitting up.

Joe grabbed her around the waist before she could crawl over Stacy and get a couple hits in to make a point.

"Whoa baby girl I know you are looking out for you best friend but you trust Jon with her heart. He would never hurt her," Joe told her.

"He better not," Clair snapped getting up and grabbing some clothes out of the closet and under ware out of the drawer and stalked into the master bathroom slamming the door.

"Its okay Jon, Clair is just looking out for me. She just doesn't want me getting hurt since Paul cheated on me. Bastard," said Stacy.

"Well I need to shower. Join me?" asked Jon.

"Moving too fast aren't you?" asked Stacy.

"Nah it just feels right," said Jon.

"Get out and do what you need to do. Sheesh. I want to lay in peace and watch tv," Joe complained. "No offense Stace Jon just likes to get on my nerves," he added.

"Fuck off fool," Jon snapped grabbing a pillow and whacking Joe in the face with it.

"You little shit! I ought to whoop your ass homie," Joe bellowed as Jon rain out of the room laughing. "You are so going to get. Payback is a bitch," he continued.

Stacy just laid in bed and was cracking up. She knew that she would be happy with this family and that herself and Clair would be just fine. Yes they fought and they kidded around but they were fiercely protective of one another.

She never got a good vibe from Steve or Billy. But with Jon and Joe she did and she also knew that they would make them happy. She trusted Joe completely and that was why she felt so comfortable just doing what she was doing. She had this friendship with Clair that they were like sisters and would always lay in bed together talking. With Steve she would always be sitting on the living room couch and not even entering the room when he was around.

Clair came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of blue jean lowrise shorts and a white tube top and flip flops.

"Stacy if you wanted to use my shower just ask. Oh I get it you are just hung over and my bed is comfortable. Am I right?" asked Clair.

"Fine you bitch. I don't want to get up. Though can I borrow your shower and your teal sundress. Pretty please?" asked Stacy.

"You know you can borrow my clothes whenever you want. You have been doing this for years," said Clair as she sat on the other side of her fiance and gave him a hug and a kiss. Joe responded back and she loved it. Clair was always the affectionate type and it hurt her every time Steve rejected her. Joe on the other hand gave back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Stacy, Jon, and Clair headed for Joe's Escalade. Stacy decided to drive since she knew where her apartment was. Jon was in the back seat and Clair was riding shotgun.

"Okay I want to get my things first and then we'll hit Starbucks. Plus I need to see about getting a job," said Stacy.

"Hey I got you. You don't have to worry about money," said Jon.

"Well that is just me. I want to be doing something. Clair is the same way though she can't really right now till her doctor okays it," said Stacy.

"Well what are you planning on doing?" asked Jon as Stacy drove.

"Well I was in real estate back in Texas and I'm going to get back into it. Thanks a lot asshole for cutting me off," Stacy snapped at a small Honda Civic cutting into her lane causing her to slam on the brakes!

"Roadrage much?" Clair joked.

"Oh bit me hoe!" Stacy shot back.

"Skank,"

"Bitch,"

"Hussy"

"Jezeble,"

"Damn women be nice," Jon said laughing.

"We have insult wars all the time," said Clair laughing. "Oh and to answer your question I'm going to talk to Mark, Michelle, Glen, and Stacy about a job," she added.

"Well you are hired. Though it's not just my decision," said Stacy.

"I got you girl," said Clair as Stacy pulled up in front of her apartment complex. Then she maneuvered the SUV so that she had backed into the parking spot to make it easier to load up her things. Jon was along for two reasons. One because he wanted to be with his girl and two to make sure no one tries anything with his cousin's woman nor his own.

Getting out of the car the three made their way inside the apartment building and then up to Stacy and Paul's apartment. Stacy pulled her key out and unlocked the door and walked in with Jon and Clair following him.

Paul was sitting on the couch in front of the tv with a bottle of Whisky. It looked like he had spent most of the night and most of the morning downing his sorrows. When he saw Stacy he jumped up.

"Oh baby I am glad that you are home. I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me. For everything. I fucked up big time. Please Stacy," Paul begged.

"You know what? You can just go to hell. It's fucking over. Not only have you been cheating on my but you were trying to take down Clair's family and you were trying to screw us all over. You are fucking pathetic," Stacy snapped.

Paul walked over to her wife and grabbed her around the waist going to his knees. "Stacy please. Please give me another chance," he begged holding on.

"Once a cheater always a cheater. She said it was over and the only reason we are here is to get her things because Stacy is moving in with me," Clair said.

"Wanna shut your fucking face and but the hell out of this?" snapped Paul.

"I'd best check yourself before you say another word. That's my cousin's fiance you are talking to and you best watch it fool," said Jon.

"Mind your own fucking business big shot. This is between myself and my wife so you and Clair are not part of this. But out," Paul snapped.

"It's over Paul. I am getting my things and leaving," said Stacy.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Paul screamed throwing the bottle of whisky up against the wall shattering it in to a million pieces. "Just as soon as you hook up with this new family you are throwing our marriage away. Why Stacy? Just why? I love you," he yelled lowering his voice slightly.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKED UP WHEN YOU STARTED CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT TRAMP JUST SO YOU CAN GET AHEAD IN LIFE. SORRY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS!" Stacy screamed back. This was the first time that she was ever scared of Paul but she wasn't going to back down. It was over and she was getting her things and leaving.

"No Stacy just no. You are not leaving," said Paul.

"Watch me. I'm gone," said Stacy as she went to the bedroom to start packing her stuff. Since most of it was already packed due to the move from Texas to Florida it wouldn't take long at all. Paul was just standing there watching.

"Baby please don't leave me. Please," Paul begged as he grabbed the suitcase that Stacy had that was fully packed.

"Its over Paul. I will get a lawyer and they will be in touch with you. I'm sorry but its your own damn fault," said Stacy as she grabbed a couple of boxes and another suitcase and set them beside the door.

"Dammit Stacy you are not leaving this apartment," Paul snapped grabbing Stacy's last suitcase out of her hand and then shoving her up against the wall harshly.

"Okay that's it. You are going to get your ass kicked. How dare you put your hands on my woman like that. Clair, Stacy get the stuff that's by the door and head to the car. I'll be there in a minute, I just need to deal with this fool," said Jon landing a punch to Paul's face. Paul swung back and before he could do any real damage to the smaller man he was on the floor in two seconds flat with a switch blade at his throat.

"Listen here mothafucka and listen now. I live right next door and I head the shove against the wall. My girlfriend Renee screamed when she heard it and I don't put up with men laying their hands on women. So you let her leave and I wont gut your ass. Though you fight me on this I can make your death look like an accident," said the newcomer.

"Mox chill. I got this. Oh and by the way Paul Stacy is with me now so you best keep your distance. Also you try anything with Clair Mox will be the least of your worries," said Jon.

"He touches my best friend's woman and he is a deadman," Mox threatened as Renee appeared.

"Here let me help you carry the things to the car," said the pretty blond woman who walked in wearing a short green halter dress that showed off her legs and curves. Paul could do nothing but stand there as the five others took his wife's belongings and left the apartment.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long writers block and plus I just haven't had it in me. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Clair, Stacy, and Renee were out at Joe's Escalade loading up the car with Stacy's belongings and the two woman were worried about Mox and Jon. Renee wasn't because she knew what her boyfriend was capable of. She wasn't scared of him because she knew that he would never hurt her and he always has taken care of her.

"Renee I hope Jon and Mox don't get hurt. It will be all my fault if they do," said Stacy.

"No Stacy from what I saw Paul was an asshole trying to win you back and get control of the situation. When he figured out that he couldn't he shoved you into the wall. Listen Steve did the same thing. That time he put me in the hospital wasn't just one snap. Shit had been building up and it was so small I didn't notice until wham!," said Clair.

"He lost it. I mean that guy you are married to just snapped. When I heard you hit the wall I screamed because I know that worse was coming so I told Jonathan. He flew out of the apartment right then," said Renee.

Before Renee could say anything else Jonathan Good and Jonathan Fatu walked out of the apartment complex. Mox was the first to speak.

"We got him taken care of don't worry. Stacy you will never have to worry about that son of a bitch again," he told her.

"Thanks. I want Starbucks. After that I am needing some coffee," said Stacy.

"I could go for some also. Jon you mind if I go with them?" asked Renee.

"I'll come also. I have a feeling I need to keep an eye on my best friend's girl," said Mox.

"Well lets go. I'm driving," said Clair.

"Oh damn Miss road rage herself," said Stacy in a joking manner.

"You actually wanna go there?" asked Clair laughing as the group piled into the Escalade.

The group was talking and joking around that they never noticed the black Hummer H2 following them. The two Jon's were hilarious and once they got to Starbucks they were joined by Jon's twin brother and his girlfriend Danielle.

"So we have the army of blonds. Hmm I wonder who is the dumbest and smartest," Mox joked getting knocked upside the head by Renee.

"Asshole. Stop making jokes like that. You know it offends me. Keep it you are sleeping on the couch," Renee told him.

"Ouch that was harsh," said Jon with a laugh as he put a arm around Stacy. Clair just smiled at their antics. She ordered a mocha frappichino and Stacy got the same. Renee ordered a carmel and Danielle ordered a Latee and the guys all ordered just coffee regulars.

"So what's everyone doing today?" asked Danielle.

"Well I'm moving Stacy in with me and helping her get organized," said Clair.

"What Clair said," said Stacy.

"I'm just going to sit out by the pool and drink a few beers," said Jon.

"Sounds like a plan," said Mox.

"Well I told Danielle that I would take her to the movies," said Josh.

"Awww Josh's in love," said Jon.

"Piss off bro," said Josh.

"And that's why you are called the terror twins," Clair joked. "Hey Sarona said it, I didn't," she added putting her hands up in the air at the looks Jon and Josh gave her.

"Shit I left my purse in the car. I need my lip gloss," said Stacy.

"Here are the keys," said Clair handing them to her.

"Thanks," said Stacy taking the keys from her friend and walking out the door. Clair turned to Jon then and figured that without his guard dog she could say what she wanted to him.

"Okay listen up you better not ever hurt her. You saw what happened with her soon to be ex husband shoving her up against the wall. You better not ever do that nor cheat on her. She is a wonderful person and my closest friend. She means everything to me and she is all I have left since my parents are either dead or in jail and Torrie is dead. I am not fucking around," said Clair as she got right up into Jon's face.

Jon put a arm around the younger woman and brought her into a hug. "Sweetheart I am not like that. I was raised better than that and your best friend is safe with me," said Jon. Before anything else could be said they heard a scream.

Throwing a fifty on the table Clair ran outside followed by the others just in time to see Stacy shoved into a Black Hummer.

"Some one help me!" Stacy screamed again.

"Hey let her go motherfucker. Leave my best friend alone," said Clair as she went to help but was held back by Mox. He would never hear the end of it if he let Joe's woman get taken too. The driver slammed the back door shut and got in and squealed off before Jon could even get to the door.

"Stacy!" Clair screamed.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT!" Jon screamed whipping out his cell phone. "Hey dad put in a conference call to Sika, and Dwayne. That motherfucker Orton kidnapped my woman. I think he was going for Clair but he got Stacy instead. Dollars to donuts I bet that Orton is using Stacy to get to Clair and it ain't fucking happening," he said into the phone!

Clair grabbed the keys off the ground and unlocked the car jumping into the drivers side seat. "I'm going after her," she declared.

"The fuck you are!" Mox said taking the keys from her and whipped out his phone to make a call himself. "Joe its Mox. Listen we have a problem. Orton came and kidnapped Stacy and Clair is freaking out and wanting to go after him. Jon swore up a blue streak and is even cussing on the phone to his father. Its bad. Shit is really fucked up," he said.

Renee walked over to the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her. She had never met her but knew that she was her boyfriend's buddy's fiance and that was enough for her to try to get to know her.

"Hey its okay. They will get her back. You don't know what Mox is capable of and what lengths he would go to bring back family. Just relax alright," she said hugging her as she sobbed.

"It's all my fault. If I never would have had that one night stand none of this shit would have happened. I would still be in Texas and dad would be out of jail and Stacy would be safe," Clair sobbed breaking down.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Please review!**


End file.
